T&L Revamped: Other Face
by TomCatX1
Summary: Why do you keep fighting? Do you not see that we suffer? That we have to shoulder the same burdens you do, from a mistake that was solely yours? Where is my father? Return my mother. Give me back my sons. My daughters, where are they? All my friends and family...all that remains are only pictures and memories. All of you...took them away. Why?


**_T &L Revamped: Other Face_**

 _ **Addendum-Z01**_

 _AN: This is the first Gundam Seed Fanfic by me_ _._ _I don't own Gundam SEED or any of its counterparts_ _._

* * *

 **Attention:**

 **You are no** **w accessing database Addendum-Z01 directly linked to events POST 2ND BLOODY VALENTINE WAR & DURING THE CLYNE FACTION UPRISING.  
** **This document and those relative to it are government encrypted and protected to avoid undue leakage to the general public.**

 **ANY NON-AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ACCESSING THIS FILE WILL BE TRACKED, PROSECUTED AND THEREAFTER EXECUTED, WITHOUT CHANCE FOR TRIAL.  
ONLY INDIVIDUALS WITH AUTHORIZATION LEVEL OMEGA 4-1 ARE AUTHORIZED TO VIEW THE FOLLOWING DOCUMENT.**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 **...**

 **Commencing identification process...**

 **Please stand by...**

 **Identification complete.**

 **Welcome:  
** **SERIAL NUMBER V-343, COMMANDER CONRAD HAHNENFUSS.**

* * *

 ** _ADDENDUM-Z01_**

 ** _Cosmic Era 75_**

The cafeteria was quiet this evening. Not the usual quiet where the serving time was past and ended, but the quiet that served to remind someone like me, a lowly galley cook, that sons and daughters of PLANTs are on the front lines fighting.

My hand moves as if of its own volition, a rag at the end of it trying to clean up the grease and dirt that made its residency clear and obvious against the shine of the galley stove and shelves. The constant irksome smell of detergent somehow along the way became an element of the kitchen that I almost looked forward to - weirdly enough.

I said almost.

Of course I was proud to be serving aboard the _Rousseau_ \- one of Commander Yzak Jule's most prized vessels within the ZAFT Military. But this vocation as a cook was something I never wanted nor asked for.

I squinted my eyes for a bit as the ship vibrated slightly from an explosion a distance away, the stunning visual seemingly a mockery as well as a show to me as I viewed it from behind the reinforced glass of the _Rousseau's_ galley.

 _We regret to inform you that you are not eligible for the Mobile Suit Pilot Orientation Programme due to your medical condition. However, your will to join ZAFT Military will be taken into consideration..._

Taken into consideration, my ass. If I didn't keep chasing Human Resources Division, they would most likely just put me as a cleaner back in the Academy. And what's worse...I am a Coordinator. Aren't we supposed to be the top of human evolution? What the hell is a 'medical condition'? Can I bloody eat it?!

The sound of a fist slamming jerked me awake, my hand burning from the pain it incurred from colliding itself with the table in front of me. I didn't notice it, but I was already out of the galley and into the cafeteria. Weird.

 _"_ _Attention all Personnel, Threat Level has been raised to Red. Please proceed to the nearest shelter and await further instructions. Repeat..._ _"_

My heart skipped a beat as the siren sounded amidst the alarmed voice of the operator, who for the record - had an amazing voice that complemented her pretty face well. Seeing as I was the only one left, I quickly shoved the dirtied rag into a small hamper near the entrance of the galley and quickly made way through the silence of the cafeteria towards the exit.

I wish I was one of those out there fighting. Instead of being inside here, trapped and cooped up like a bloody chicken awaiting his demise or salvation.

Every.

Bloody.

Time.

My head hurts all of a sudden though.

What happened? I realised a second later I was having a slight concussion, my body sprawled on the ground. The ship was still shaking by the time I regained my bearings. My blood drained from my face as I noticed the lights flickering on and off, a very bright light being emitted right beside the corridor's window where I was at.

This was new. This never happened before!

My legs buckled as I stood up, my heart racing for dear life as I begged for things to be okay. This is supposed to be nothing! ZAFT would never be strong armed into defeat this early into a battle!

The ship shook violently as my ears became torn asunder by the deafening sound of metal grinding metal. The once brightly lit hallways were now pitch black and the only thing illuminating the whole stretch of corridor was this...THIS MONSTROSITY!

GODS! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!? I DON'T WANT TO DIE!

My eyes wouldn't stop tearing up and releasing torrential rivers down my cheeks. My nose began leaking as if it was an adversity just to breath.

I can't make words anymore.

All signs of intelligent life that was ingrained into me for the past 20 odd years - no more.

...

A metallic face then peered into the window as its eyes flickered gold and red sunlight...

* * *

 **SESSION TERMINATED...**


End file.
